


Early Warning

by PastPresentFiction



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastPresentFiction/pseuds/PastPresentFiction
Summary: Reed Richards' younger sister Riley has always been able to see danger coming, even if her older brother doesn't believe. When she learns of the plans to go into space, a chill runs through her. Knowing she won't be able to stop him, she comes to house sit, thinking she can stay and help with the fallout. What happens when she meets Johnny Storm for the first time?
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

When Riley Richards was four years old, she told her older brother Reed that he was going to one day be able to see a star in person. He laughed at her and said she was mad. When she was six, she told him that he was going to fall off the balcony of their grandparents' roof in the country two years from that day, and he told her that she was completely barmy.

Two years later, he was in the emergency room with his arm in a cast, having fallen off the balcony after being dared by the neighbor to try to balance himself on the balcony edge. She tried very hard not to tell him she told him so, but she failed.

Riley Richards wasn't all that different from Reed Richards. She was dark haired and light eyed. She was highly intelligent, although her intelligence wasn't maths and science based. She was far more literature, writing, and creativity based. While he was more literal and had more dry humor, she was by far more sarcastic and had a more playful way about her. Her empathy and ability to "see" what was coming was more pronounced, even with Reed's urge to be at the forefront of technology.

While Reed was dating Sue Storm, Riley was attending the best boarding schools and colleges their family's money and her intelligence could provide. She met Sue a time or two. They got along alright. The majority of Riley's interaction with Reed's contemporaries was with Ben Grimm. In Ben she found a kindred soul, a person who didn't see a little girl playing pretend. Ben took stock in what Riley said she felt and saw. He took her warnings seriously and also allowed for her playfulness. He could also see that she felt a protectiveness for her older brother, even if Reed didn't.

Of the people scheduled for Reed's experiment being bankrolled by Dr. Victor von Doom, only Johnny Storm and von Doom are unknown to Riley. And of those two, von Doom gives Riley the most anxiety. She knows that Reed won't listen, but Ben will. And so, here she is, landing on Reed's doorstep, weeks before the experimental trip into space is set to commence. She's praying that her darling brother will for once just go with the flow and let her visit go unattested.

Approaching the Baxter Building, Riley is once again taken by the size. She wonders again why her parents bothered cutting her brother off. Their wealth is vast, even by most American standards, but they wanted their children to eventually be "self-made". Understandable, but Reed is a genius. Even if he has some pie in the sky ideas, eventually one would have panned out. Riley knew this, but her parents also believed in tough love. The lights will eventually go out in this building. How sad.

"Not on my watch," Riley whispered, entering when the doorman held the door. Her bags were being held until she sent for them. She only hoped it wouldn't be too long of a wait. Walking to the elevator, she was happy to note that they still had an operator. "Penthouse, please."

She exited at the top floor, and was chuckling to herself as she smelled what could only be described as ozone. Reed would forever be associated with that smell. "Reed?" She called, hoping he'd do his own version of Marco Polo. "Where are you brother mine?"

"Riley?!" She heard his voice coming from the direction of what appeared to be the kitchen. "What the dickens are you doing here?" His head popped up from under the countertop. "Did the parents send you?"

She laughed, seeing his hair sticking up undignified in every direction. "God no, do you honestly believe that Mother and Father would send me anywhere?" She shucked off her jacket and tossed it in the general direction of a chair where it landed perfectly. "What in the hell are you doing?" The kitchen, if that's the room they were in was a disaster. Everything was tossed. If he was looking for something in particular, he hadn't found it, or if he had, she couldn't tell.

"I'm trying to get ready for my trip," he said, standing up from where he'd been crouched. "I have a list of everything that needs done around here. And I'm trying to get to all of it."

Riley perched on a stool at the counter, careful of the mess. "Dear God, tell me what you're crossing off that's causing mass destruction?" She said, gesturing around her. "Or are you adding whilst subtracting?"

Reed groaned, realizing his little sister was correct in her deduction. He had been fixing a slight leak in the plumbing and created a complete disaster. Shaking his head, he returned to his question of why she was in front of him. "Don't distract me. Why are you here?" He said, tossing the wrench on top of the mess and grabbing a stool to sit next to her.

"I heard you were heading to space, dear brother." She said, turning to face him. The better to ignore the mess. "I thought I'd offer to house sit for you." She glanced around his mess. "I may even buy you one of those cute signs or welcome mats 'bless this mess'." She gave a shudder.

Reed found himself chuckling despite himself. His little sister had arrived just when he needed her for once. Dear God, when had he last seen her? "I think I may have missed you, Riley." He said, pulling her in for a hug that surprised them both. "I need time to get everything together, and Ben has to get his aggravation under control."

"What's got Ben's panties in a bunch?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow as she pulled away from the hug. "He gets to pilot a shuttle into space. He should literally be over the moon."

One look at Reed's face and she knew. Ben wasn't going to be the pilot. The hotshot, Sue's brother was going to be the pilot. Crap, no wonder, she could pick up the stress and anxiety of this trip before she'd even landed on this continent. Ugh, well at least Ben was getting to spend the last bit of time with his fiance Debbie.

"Alright, well, you take the time to get your scientific hoo hah together." Riley said, as Reed rolled his eyes at her very scientific term. "I'll take the time to find people to make sure your 'honey do' list is completed." Before Reed could argue, she held up a hand. "Reed, you aren't the only Richards with a trust fund. And I haven't touched mine, yet."

She smiled as he gave her an exhausted nod. "Is it alright if I call and have my bags sent?" She asked, making sure permission was granted. Another nod. "Good, now call Ben and tell him that little sister is here, and make sure he knows I want at least lunch before the final farewell to you lot!"

As Reed went off to make his phone call, and before she sent word for her bags to be sent, Riley took a deep breath. She hoped against hope that her feelings of panic were wrong, but she knew that they weren't. Something bad was going to happen. Something she couldn't stop, not even with warning. All she could do was be here for the fallout. And that's what she fully intended to do. That and warn Ben. Why? Because Ben was in the most danger, of that she was absolutely sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben Grimm grabbed Riley into a bear hug and she giggled loudly. "Hey you!" she said into his massive neck.

"Hey, little sister!" He rumbled, putting her down on her feet. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

Riley smiled up at the man she considered another big brother. "It has been. You and Reed visited me in London last year. So not years, but a year." Her dimple showed as she pulled out of his arms and showed him to the table that they'd chosen for their dinner. His fiance was with him and she was watching them curiously. "You must be Debbie." Riley said, holding out her hand. "Ben has told me so much about you." Her smile was welcoming.

Debbie's was as warm in answering. "He's mentioned you as well." She shook Riley's hand and sat down beside Ben. Riley took the seat next to her brother. "I'm so happy that we get to have this chance to sit down together before they leave."

"Me, too." Riley agreed, before they got lost in idle dinner chatter.

DAYS LATER AT THE LAUNCH

Riley was the only civilian who was allowed to attend the launch. She was allotted this glory only because she reminded Reed that he may have forgotten to add something to his 'honey do' list. She needn't tell him that she wanted a final read on those who were going into the actual shuttle. She wanted to know, as best she could, what to be anxious about.

Sue was the first person she came across. Riley wasn't completely sure which one of them was more uncomfortable, or surprised about the other's presence. It was a toss up to be honest, although, once she came upon von Doom, it became much clearer why Sue was so uncomfortable. Ah, so Sue was hoping that Riley wouldn't notice the underlying tension between those two. Suddenly Riley was EVEN more happy about staying on Earth.

Sue wasn't high on the anxiety list. Yes, things were going to happen, but it was a blip. Not a bang. Shrugging, Riley moved on. Same with von Doom. Although, he was quite charming, rich, attractive, understandable why Sue might look twice at him. Sad for her brother, really, but understandable. Sorry, Reed.

Next came Johnny Storm. Riley had never met Sue's brother while she was dating Reed. That appeared to be lucky, or at least that's how Ben felt. She could literally feel Ben telegraphing the idea to her across the shuttle, and the launchpad, and possibly the entire Earth's surface. Basically SAY NO TO JOHNNY STORM. It nearly gave her a headache. And it made it difficult to focus on him, and what was going to happen to him during the trip. She focused, and felt the heat, such strong burning fire. It took her breath away, but it still wasn't the pain she felt when she thought of Ben's fate.

Shaking her head, she turned to move on to her brother.

"You know, you didn't even say a single word to me." A voice said, calling her back to where she was. She blinked and looked around. Light blue eyes were twinkling at her and she realized she'd been standing with Johnny Storm and he was right, she hadn't said a word to him.

"Oh, sorry." She bit her lip. "Hello." She looked down at her hands, and tried not to laugh. How odd she must have looked.

"I always thought your brother was a weirdo," he was saying, and she could actually hear him roll his eyes. "I never imagined he'd be outdone."

"Excuse me." Riley said, her head snapping up. "Weirdo?"

He was standing there, in his spandex leotard, thinking he was somehow God's gift and yet she was a weirdo. Yeah, OK.

"You stood in front of me, thinking hard like you were coming up with some kind of idea, but said nothing. So weirdo is pretty much on point." He said, nodding.

She tilted her head, sizing him up. "Leotard, spandex, huge cranium, yet not a lot going on inside of it. And yet, you want to attempt to tell me that I'm a weirdo." Riley took a moment to center herself again. "Have you ever met a woman, with a pulse, who didn't fall at your feet in a heap and attempt to impress you?"

His eyes widened. Before he could answer, Ben appeared. "Lil sister, what's going on?"

She smiled, even though the darkness that had been on the fringe of everyone else was fully aroused here with Ben. Whatever was going to happen in space, the brunt was going to affect Ben Grimm and she had to warn him, but first it was time to give Johnny Storm a dose of his own medicine. "Mr. Storm called me a weirdo, Ben." She said, tattling. "Apparently I didn't faun over his overwhelming abundance of gorgeousness and therefore, I'm odd."

Ben glared at Johnny, and the younger man had the good sense to make haste out of their presence.

"He's an idiot, Riley, don't let him get under your skin." Ben said, his voice rumbling in a soothing way.

Riley smiled up at her protector. "I know, Ben. I wasn't planning on letting him." She turned him away from where the others were gathering. "Can I speak to you privately for a moment?" She knew her tone sounded serious, because it was, she had to warn him. The time was closing for them to go, and she needed him to know something dark was coming.

Ben knew Riley enough to understand her tone. He turned away from her brother and the others, and moved with her down an empty hallway that afforded them more privacy. Her light eyes, green where her brother's were blue, were serious and his heart clenched. Riley had an extra sense. One that he trusted even if Reed didn't and he knew that she sensed something coming.

"Ben, I know you can tell that I'm afraid." She started, keeping her voice quiet, just in case they were interrupted. "For once I'm not getting a clear vision. All I know is something dark is heading your way. All of you, in space, something is coming. Especially you. It's going to be painful, I see something, but it's so vague. Like it's not certain, but it's coming." She felt stupid but anxious all the same. "Be safe, please. Keep yourself, and my brother safe." She hugged him to her. "And I guess the others too." Sighing she released him.

Ben felt his heart flop. He knew without a doubt that Riley knew what she was talking about. He'd seen her visions come true. Even if Reed didn't agree with his sister's extra sense, even he couldn't deny that strangely there were times that she knew things that couldn't be explained. Like the time she knew that Reed was going to miss all four of his flights during one stay in England. He tried to explain it away as being forgetful, but there hadn't been a time before or since it had happened. He also knew he wouldn't be able to talk Reed out of this trip. All he'd be able to do was go along and keep him as safe as possible.

"Is that why you've come back?" He asked Riley. "To help with the fallout?"

She nodded. "I"ll be here when you get back. Hopefully I'm wrong for once." She said, knowing the odds weren't in her favor. "Just remember this, Ben, JUMP."

He looked confused, as did Riley, but he knew better than to argue. Instead he tucked it away. Like he'd always done with anything she'd offer to him as advice. "Don't worry, Lil Sis," he said, with more bravado than he felt, "we'll be back before you know, And without any issues." He scooped her up in another bear hug. "Keep an eye and an ear out for Deb, will ya? She'll need you, if anything goes wrong." He said, when he put her down, looking deep into her eyes. Eliciting her promise.

"I will, Ben." Riley agreed, turning with him to go back to where the others were making last minute adjustments for their launch. She found Reed, foundling the leotard that Johnny was certain he looked like a model in.

"You look far too interested in that spandex, bro." She said, wrinkling her nose.

Reed's eyes were lit up like Christmas lights as he started reciting all the properties that made the tights wonderful. Riley cut him off and gave him a hug. "Yeah, wonderful, amazing. They look like a onesie for grownups. I'm excited." Sue was smirking behind his back and the two women shared a brief smile. "Do me a favor and don't do anything stupid up there?"

"Riley," Reed sounded exasperated. "Our work will-"

"Do many things that are well above my pay-grade and interest, yes, I know." Riley said, smiling as she pulled back. "I'm glad we had this chat. Don't worry, the Baxter Building will be as good as new when you come home. Now I'm going to sit down somewhere safe, and watch as you launch into space. Ben, Reed, I love you both, be safe, and come home safe! The rest of you lot, peace be with you!"

She turned before anyone could see the fear in her eyes, the bleakness as the dark wave rolled over her. Because now, as the launch drew nearer, she could clearly feel it was a wave of sorts. A wave that was going to roll toward them, much like a tidal wave, in space, that they wouldn't be able to avoid. It would change each of them, fundamentally. She couldn't manage to tell exactly how each would change, it depended on where each was when the wave hit. And she still knew that none of them, barring Ben would believe her.

DAYS AFTER THEY RETURN TO EARTH

Riley enters the clinic that von Doom had thoughtfully hired out for the groups convalescence and closed her eyes. While her first impulse had been to rush to the clinic immediately, Ben had asked her to check in with Debbie first. She had, and in trying to explain what happened, feared more for Ben's future than she cared to admit.

Debbie was weak. She wasn't going to be able to handle anything heavier than a flesh wound. And that made Riley more angry than she cared to admit. Ben deserves someone who would walk through fire for him. Instead he got some girl from Hoboken who wouldn't even go to the local deli to pick up fresh bagels.

She knew that she needed to shake off the negativity before she saw Ben. He would be able to pick up her mood. Even if he may not realize it was about Debbie, he would know she was irritable. So she needed to check on someone else first. Smiling she knew exactly who she could check out and be aggravated with first.

Taking a hard left, she turned at the nurses station, clearly empty of anyone on duty and she left her surprise outside with her patience. Hearing a giggle come from the first room on the right, she marched inside. Riley took a deep breath and held it for ten beats then called out.

"Darling?" Her voice carried and the giggling stopped. "Wherever are you, my love?"

A head with long dark hair popped up from beside the posh hospital bed. Naked shoulders, hands clawing for the sheets from that bed, then the body followed, eyes that wouldn't meet Riley's and groping for what constituted as a nursing uniform and possibly her shoes followed as she did the walk of shame out of Johnny Storm's room.

Riley was laughing out loud as she heard his loud groan coming from the floor where the dark head had popped up. She tossed herself down on the now naked bed. "Oh that was fun!" She dared a glance to the floor, betting there was at least a blanket down there. "Was it only one on one, or is there another nurse or candy-striper down there?"

His glare up at her could have melted glass. "Is there some meaning behind your visit, or did you just feel like irritating me today for fun?" He asked, gathering the blanket she was correct was thrown on the floor around his waist. She had to admit, his body was fun to look at. "I mean, I don't have a lot to do to kill time around here."

Riley pretended to consider his question as he stomped around his room, throwing on boxers. Seriously, fun to look at. "Not really. Your room happens to be the first off the elevator, and you know the nurse is PAID to work. Not screw you. Although, if you like to pay for sex, bully for you." She said, yanking one of his pillows behind her head so she could sit up against his headboard and making herself more comfortable. She continued to watch while he continued to throw on clothes.

He stopped when she insinuated that he paid for sex. "I don't pay for sex." She raised an eyebrow. "I don't. Just because I had sex with a nurse, while she was on duty-" He stopped, his brow furrowed.

"That looks like hard work," she said, getting up. "I'll leave you to it." She said, skipping toward the door. "Just so you know, if she's on duty, she's getting paid. Therefore, she's being paid to have sex with you."

She could hear him as he cursed. Chuckling, and feeling marginally better, she stalked off to check on Ben. Now that she wasn't actively thinking about how weak her friend's choice was, she felt she could face how bad of a hand he was dealt.

"Ben," Riley said, rounding the corner into his room. She knew what she was going to find, but it didn't lessen the pain of seeing it for herself. He was in so much pain and it was only going to get worse. She couldn't take it away, it was only going to get worse, much much worse. Sighing, she went in. He was sitting there and she saw that he knew. Even with her precautions. Even with stopping by Johnny's room and taking away her negativity on him, she couldn't hide it from him.

"She's not going to understand," he said, nodding heavily. His hand, always so large was immense now. She could just make out Debbie's engagement ring. How had he come to have that?

Riley's vision was blurred with tears. Somehow he'd figured it all out without her. "I'm sorry, Ben. I tried. I'm sorry I failed you." She put her head in her hands and cried, feeling like she should have figured it out sooner. She felt his finger gently touch her shoulder.

"Hey, Lil Sis, it's not on you." His voice rumbled, louder than ever. "This is the cosmos, kid." She felt him sigh. "We'll figure this out. Your brother's a genius, right?"

They both knew, even as he said it, that was the biggest pipe dream yet.


	3. Chapter 3

As the days pass, with Riley on hand for Ben's emotional health, the powers are indexed. Reed's elasticity, Sue's invisibility, Johnny's heat, and Ben's durability. Only von Doom's mutation is non-categorized. While Riley attempts to keep an eye on the issue, she admits defeat in her ignorance of scientific knowledge.

Once out of the clinic, Reed suggests everyone relocates to the Baxter Building. Riley is aghast at having to share personal living quarters with Johnny Storm, not to mention Sue and Ben. She questions her brother as to whether the building is actually big enough for all of them.

"Maybe I should move out," she suggested, as she took in the amount of luggage Johnny was packing in. "After all, you technically only own the top portion of the building."

Reed took her to the side, praying they were out of earshot of everyone, especially Ben. "Please don't go, Riley." He begged. "Ben is barely hanging on. You keep him optimistic, and act as a barrier between him and-" she sighed.

"The Human Torch?" She hissed. Johnny's name for his alternative ego. The man-child craved attention like he needed oxygen. Between courting news vans on the few times they'd been unfortunate to be seen in public, even if they had come to the aid of the public at large, he'd caused more issues than solved them. She watched as her brother reigned his own temper back into control.

"Yes," Reed agreed. "You managed to keep Ben from strangling Johnny. It keeps the peace, no matter how frayed and slight it may be." He sighed. "Besides, I'm hoping to test the limits of our powers. At least in my own lab, I should be able to control the space, if not the specimens."

Riley fought to keep her eyes from rolling. "Reed, they're people. And they're mostly your friends. Please stop speaking about them like they're inside of petri dishes." She sighed, "I'll stay. I'm moving my room to the furthest from the lab, though." She said, deciding to relocate as far away from everyone as possible.

Reed agreed. "Riley?" He started, the question heavy in his voice, and she felt herself answering before he could get the question fully formed.

"I don't know, Reed. Victor isn't easy for me to read, and even if I could, I'm not as versed in science as you. His mutation is happening too, but it's not like the four of you. And I can't explain it." She shrugged, and didn't notice that her brother was surprised that she was answering a question he'd not asked. "If I see anything fully, I'll let you know."

Riley walked away, leaving him to wonder how he'd really ignored his sister's extra sense all this time, and how close minded he'd been. Shaking his head, he went to his lab to work up how to test each of their powers, and whether they could work a way back to normal.

It took Riley about an hour to get her bags repacked and moved to the other end of the building. She was happy to see that the repairmen she'd hired and made sure all the plumbing was in working order, so her bathroom was up to scratch on the unused end. The bedroom she chose had new light bulbs and it didn't take long to unpack and put her things away.

She sighed again, as she looked out the window at her new view. Over the streets above the noise of the city, it was perfect. She considered what she needed to do, at least until Reed and the others could figure out what they were going to do. Nothing was coming to her, sometimes nothing did. She wasn't getting anything certain from Victor, only flashes of metal and lightning. Which she'd tell Reed about later. Shaking her head, she turned back to the room and contemplated what was next for her.

Babysitting? Surely not Ben. Keeping him company wasn't a hardship. More than likely the resident Lothario. Fighting to keep the eye rolling to a minimum, she contemplated. Mostly Pants on Fire couldn't seem to stand being on house arrest, so he acted out. Usually hitting Ben with a prank, which was cruel and irritating. So she'd need to keep the man-child under observation. The question she needed to ask herself was could she do it without actually having to be in the same room with him.

She picked up her cell and called Reed, knowing it was childish, but not feeling up to walking across the building just yet. When he answered, she asked a simple question about surveillance. "Is the building wired for video and sound?" She asked, not greeting him, or waiting for a greeting.

"Of course," he said, used to his sister's abruptness. "If you wish, I'll send you the link information, via email."

"Please do." She answered, begging off. One issue down. Now that she didn't have to force herself to be hand in hand with hot pants himself, she was feeling a little better. Feeling like she'd earned a treat, she grabbed her toiletries and her lounge wear and headed for the bathroom. A long hot bubble bath was calling, and she planned to take full advantage of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley didn't bother locking the bathroom door. She figured that she was the only person on this side of the building, so there wasn't a reason. Filling the tub with water as hot as she could stand, along with some light fragrance and bubbles, she shucked off her clothes and turned on the music app on her phone.

Once the tub was full, she turned off the water, and lowered herself, sighing as her tired muscles slowly released all the built up tension. Letting her head fall back against the side of the tub, she relaxed and listened to the playlist she usually listened to when writing.

As Hunger by Ross Copperman played, she considered her writing and how she hadn't touched her laptop in days. She was so focused on what was going on with her brother and Ben that the manuscript was laying untouched. Luckily she didn't yet have an advance or a deal, so there wasn't any pressure, aside from what she placed on herself. She sat and considered her book idea, what she was doing here in the Baxter building, and then she forced herself to relax. Closing her eyes, she simply focused on the music and the warmth of the water, and allowed herself to slow and calm.

Riley must have drifted off because she didn't hear the door open. She didn't hear the soft intake of breath. She didn't even notice that the room got warmer. She did notice, however, when her music stopped. Johnny accidentally bumped into the counter and knocked her phone off. When it dropped to the floor, it hit the power button, stopping her music. Her eyes popped open and they found his. Trapped like two animals caught in headlights, they both stopped breathing.

Riley was fully aware that she'd been in the bath long enough for the bubbles to be almost entirely gone. She was also aware that his eyes, while staying almost entirely on hers, weren't always staying above the neck. She also knew it wasn't entirely his fault that he was standing in the bathroom, she hadn't locked the door after all. Although, she was pretty sure she hadn't heard a knock. Had he knocked? Johnny reached for her phone and picked it up, trying to be careful where to keep his eyes. Riley, for the most part, stayed in the water. She realized that she was breathing hard, as though somehow she'd been exercising or doing something difficult. Swallowing, she tried to say something, anything to break the silence that kept going.

"I-" Johnny said, standing up from picking up her phone, sitting it back on the counter where it had been before he'd knocked it off. "I didn't know anyone was here." He said, lamely.

Riley licked her lips, wondering when her mouth had gone so dry. "Yeah, I'd moved to this end. I thought you'd all be closer to the lab." She said, sounding strangely breathless to her own ears. "My fault for not locking the door."

He shook his head. "I should have knocked." He still wasn't moving toward the door. And he was between her and her towel, bathrobe, and pajamas. "As for being closer to the lab, I'd rather not be near the egg heads." He shrugged, as if that explained everything. Which she supposed it did.

Shaking her head, trying to figure out if she felt so vague because she'd taken a nap in the water, Riley tried again. "I'm sorry, could you step out for a moment?" She gestured to the towel behind him. "I'd like to get dressed." Why did she sound confused? Where did her assertiveness go?

"Oh, shit." He said, moving quickly. "Yeah, let me just-" He stepped quickly outside and shut the door.

Riley stood up, her legs shaky. She pulled the plug from the tub and let the water out. Drying herself carefully, she made a note to lock the door from now on. Apparently she was sharing this side of the building with Johnny Storm. Great, so she wouldn't need the surveillance to keep an eye out on him. Getting dressed, she wondered if he'd be outside the door or if he'd be in whichever room he'd picked for his own. Shaking off the curiosity, she finished getting ready for an evening of writing. "Get over yourself, Richards." She muttered to the mirror.

Giving her hair a long swipe with her brush, she opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hallway. She wasn't surprised to see it empty. Johnny Storm was not interested in her. Thank God. He was just shocked because he came across a wet naked woman who wasn't his sister in the Baxter Building. Letting out a long breath, she made her way to the room she'd selected for her own, and let herself in. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized her bed was holding Hot Pants himself.

"JESUS!" She yelled. Nearly dropping her hairbrush and phone, she jumped.

Johnny was sitting back against the headboard of her new bed, his shoes, she was thankful to see were on the floor next to the bed and he was relaxing like he belonged there. He smiled with the same childlike glee he did when he pulled a prank on Ben at her jump scared self. Rolling her eyes, and wondering if her nanny could have been correct that her face would freeze like that, she walking fully into her room and closed the door. She put her brush down and set her phone carefully on the desk that held her laptop.

Turning to the man sitting on her bed, she gave him a look that she hoped showed an expectation of explanation. He sat staring back just as comfortably. Stalemate.

"Well?" She asked.

"Yes?" He asked, infuriating in his calm.

Fighting the urge to throw her hands in the air, and stomp her foot. Riley pulled her desk chair out and sat primly in it, crossing her ankles. She also placed her hands carefully in her lap. Waiting precisely like her mother used to, when she and Reed would get into some type of scrape as children.

"Riley," Johnny said, sitting up and moving to the edge of her bed. She watched him, noticing that he was dressed in casual clothes, not the onesie that was perfect for their powers. Or at least he wasn't wearing that on top. "I really didn't mean to walk in on you in the bath."

She waited, knowing that he wanted to say more. Johnny was slowly becoming aware that Riley had more to her than an average human, but he wasn't fully certain of what.

"I won't say I'm sorry for what I saw." She raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry I saw it without your permission, and I'm sorry it was without your consent." He smiled at her then. Reaching across the space between them, he touched her clasped hands, pulling one into his much larger hand.

"I won't be able to forget what I saw, Riley." He said, his voice sounding different than she'd ever heard. "And I don't want to." He stood then. "I'll let you rest now, but I was wondering, if you'd like to-" he stopped then, and for once Riley saw Johnny Storm uncertain.

She smiled, and pressed her hand against his. "We'll talk tomorrow, Johnny." She said. Standing up, she waited until he grabbed his shoes, then he straightened and was standing flush against her. She wanted to back away, but found that she couldn't. Before either of them knew what they were doing, he bent down and she reached up, and their lips met briefly. One light touch and the heat that he was just getting used to flared. They both took a step back. "Goodnight, Johnny."

"Night, Riley." He said, not trusting himself to say anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

Riley spent the next morning keeping Ben company while Reed studied Sue and Johnny. First, she put on some music to help her think. Her playlists included things for cleaning (solid AC/DC and metal, cleaning sucked, right?), cooking (always a pleasure so Imagine Dragons and Hozier), and writing (depended on the topic). She clicked up the cooking playlist and began. 

First on the agenda was finding a better way for Ben to eat. Already half of Reed’s silverware was mangled. Sadly his massive hands and newly acquired strength weren’t made for regular utensils. She was ignoring the amount of shattered drinkware. 

As she cooked him a full breakfast complete with fresh squeezed orange juice, she contemplated the dilemma. Searching the drawers in Reed’s kitchen, she shocked Ben with a happy squeal. She held up a large cooking spoon, a meat fork, and a butcher knife and did a happy dance as Ben chuckled.

“Nearly as ingenious as your brother, lil sis.” His gravelly voice offered as he took his new set of flatware. He smiled as he used them for the first time on her well prepared breakfast. She followed up the first discovery by giving him a plastic pitcher full of orange juice. 

Riley felt accomplished and extremely proud. One issue down. Around 1,000 more to go. 

They sat and joked about past visits, killing time until Reed’s attention would focus on Ben’s turn in the petri dish. They were leaning over the photo album Riley carried with her everywhere and reminiscing about the past. It was filled with photos of her and Reed throughout the years. Their parents and Ben were also featured prominently. So engrossed with laughter at some of the passing years’ memories brought to the forefront by the pictures, they didn’t notice when the others joined them. 

“What are you two so fascinated over?” Reed asked, taking a look over Riley’s shoulder. “Dear God, put that away.” His voice was heavy with embarrassment. 

“Come on, Reed,” Ben chuckled, his mood vastly improved by the morning with his adopted little sister’s company. “Not ALL the pictures are embarrassing. The one at Riley’s graduation is pretty decent.”

“It’s at the very end of the book.” Reed protested. Sue and Johnny were looking far too interested for his sanity. 

Riley giggled, “Look, big brother, no one picked out those clothes for you.” She rolled her eyes at his silent pleading. “I’ll put it away.” She stashed it in a nearby drawer. “How was whatever it was that you were doing?” 

Reed launched into an explanation that she had no hope of understanding. In fact, aside from Sue, she doubted anyone else present in the kitchen could hope to keep up with her brother’s scientific mumbo jumbo. While he kept blathering on, she set about making the others breakfast. Frying eggs, sausage, bacon, toasting bread and squeezing oranges for more fresh juice. She hip checked Ben to reach for the butter. She didn’t realize that she had a captive audience.  
Johnny watched while Riley flitted around the kitchen, smiling as she practically danced while keeping the breakfast cooking. Her brother kept talking about his findings, but like him, she showed little interest. When she bumped her hip against Ben’s, he wished she was touching him.

Putting plates, glasses, and non-destroyed silverware in front of the three of them, she filled their plates and poured juice. Reed stopped talking when he noticed his full plate. While losing himself in the excitement of his research, he hadn’t noticed his sister fixing breakfast. 

“Looks wonderful, Riley.” He offered, taking up his silverware. The first bite made him make an almost inhuman moan. “I forgot how good your cooking is, good God.”

Smirking she leaned against the counter. “Now that he’s quiet,” she glanced at the others. “Dig in!” They did and she felt that at least she’d kept them fed. 

Johnny took a bite and had to hold back his own moan. Damn, how did she make regular breakfast food taste so amazing? He wondered what other talents she had and flashed to the night before-the bathroom, her wet- He felt a sharp poke in his side. Sue had pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“What?” He glared at his sister. She pointed at his hand, it was steaming, as was the rest of him. “Shit.” He dropped the fork before he could melt it. 

“Having some steam thoughts, flame boy?” Ben gave a gravely chuckle. 

Riley bit her lip, fairly certain where Johnny’s train of thought had led, but sobered when she reconsidered. She was most definitely NOT the only naked woman he’d ever seen. Hell, she couldn’t be sure she was the only naked woman he’d seen this week. Sighing she sat another, cool fork down in front of him. 

“Once you cool off, try this one.” She offered, starting for her rooms on the other side of the building. “I cooked, clean up is up to you!” And she was gone.

Johnny felt confused. He was sure that she knew what caused the embarrassing display. He’d seen her bite her totally kissable lip, saw the look in her eyes, and then it was gone. And so was she. He wanted to rush through the amazing breakfast she’d made and rush after her, but he couldn’t, at least not yet.

On the other side of the building, Riley sat at the desk in her room and faced her computer. She needed to spend at least some time writing, she told herself. Refusing to admit that she just ran away from the kitchen and one of the literally hottest men she’d ever met. 

Opening up her saved document, she reread the story so far, it had been awhile since she’d sat down and gave it a go. The story came back to her as she scanned it, fixing the few errors she noticed on this read. Rolling her shoulders and moving her neck so it could release some built up tension, she reached for her phone to put on her writing playlist. Thank God for Pandora, she thought, bringing up the best playlist/channel to go with her current story. Settling in to the music, who could write with regular classical music she wondered as she listened to Ed Sheeran begin the song “Happier”. 

At the end of the document she found it easy to keep the flow of the story going as she lost herself in the music and the tempo that she was building. She didn’t notice him watching from the doorway. Didn’t see him smile as he watched her fingers move across the keyboard of her laptop like she was in a trance. She did everything with such passion that he couldn’t help but admire her. And music, he noted played a large part in her life. Here, in the bathroom, in the kitchen. He listened to the music and found it nice and sad. He wondered what she was writing that this was the inspiration? 

“Are you going to stand there staring or are you going to come in and say something?” She asked, never taking her eyes off her screen. She’d felt his presence as he listened to the next song on her playlist. She didn’t look at him, deciding that he could have his say while she worked. Multitasking was a skill she was proficient at and she was choosing to utilize it now. 

He gave a small sigh and walked in. Standing awkwardly he tried to think of what to say and if he should sit. She looked busy. Finally deciding to sit on the bed, he watched her for a second and then blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Why’d you run out of the kitchen so fast, Riley?”

It was her turn to sigh. Tact, she thought, was clearly not Johnny Storm’s strong suit. Then she considered the little bit she knew about him and wondered why she was surprised. He was open and honest, something she could admire and enjoy. Unfortunately, it made for uncomfortable situations like this one. “I didn’t run. I have work to do.” She lied. 

He grunted, not convinced. “Work came up when I nearly set fire to the kitchen?” He asked, his eyebrow arched, even if she couldn’t see him. 

She bit her lip, damn him and his observational skills. “Well, you seemed to get it under control, and I haven’t worked on my story for awhile, so-”

“So you ran like I lit your hair on fire.” He said, groaning and lying back on the bed crosswise. “I don’t buy it.”  
“I don’t really care what you buy, Johnny.” She said, turning her chair to face him. “Not everything is about you.”

He raised up, using his elbows to elevate him to meet her eyes. “Bullshit.” His eyes looked slightly hooded and framed with the longest lashes she’d ever seen on a man. And damn, they were so blue she had to bite her lip again. “I don’t mean that everything is about me, Riley, but you ran like a rabbit when I started to steam. I know you know exactly why I was steaming too. So why’d you run?”

Her eyes dilated. So it was about her. “I wasn’t sure.” She started, realizing that writing words for others to say in a situation like this was much easier than saying them herself. She rolled her eyes and looked back at him laying so sinfully on her bed. 

“About?” He asked, sitting up and letting her thoughts calm a little. 

“What made you steam.” She answered, staring him dead in the eye. “I mean, since I’ve known you, there’ve been a bevy of women, and it’s been two weeks, maybe.”

He blushed, realizing she was right. He was a playboy, for fuck’s sake it was a running joke with everyone from his family to Ben. Of course she wasn’t sure. He was such an ass, and a dick. Shit. 

He reached out and took one of her hands. “Riley, it was you. That’s what I was thinking about. You, in the bathroom, in that bathtub, and the bubbles almost gone. My God, do you have any idea how hot you are?” His skin started to steam again, and she pulled him off the bed. 

“Calm down,” she whispered, smiling. “You’re going to make my bed catch flames, and I can’t be sure that anything in this room is flame retardant.” 

Her touch and voice did it. He didn’t want to accidently set fire to her, or her bed. Sighing he cupped her cheek with a still very warm hand. “This is so hard.” He almost whined. “I didn’t have any issues with control-before.” 

She understood. He meant with the nurses, or the other women he’d entertained since coming back from space. With her, however, it seemed to be flare up, no pun intended, without his even noticing. “You didn’t hurt anything, Johnny. It’s fine.”

“Is it?” He asked, pulling his hand away when he noticed her skin getting a little clammy with sweat. “Your skin is sweating because I touched you, Riley. If I can’t even cup your cheek, how can I-”

“Johnny,” he brought his eyes back to hers. “Your control is going to come back.” He snorted with doubt. “Hey, didn’t I figure out Ben’s utensil and drinking issues? My brother might be the scientific genius in the family, but I figure out how to fix things.”

He stared at her, wondering why he felt so strongly for a woman he’d barely kissed. No one had ever held his interest for any longer than it took them to have sex. Then he’d be right on to the next one. Maybe that’s what the steam was, he wanted her and once he had her he’d be back to normal. The thought wasn’t a pleasant one and he was shocked. It’s almost like he wanted to keep her. 

“Riley,” he whispered, wondering if he could manage to kiss her again without making the walls burst into flames. As he dipped his head toward hers, he realized the song playing was “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran, and thought it was exactly how he felt. Their lips met, her hands came to wrap around his neck and he felt amazing. She was perfect, the way their lips fit, the way her hands felt on his skin. As the kiss deepened, he wondered how he could keep her.


End file.
